


What Families Do

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-02
Updated: 2006-12-02
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 8,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A magazine article spells only trouble for the Bartlet family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Leo could tell the President was upset. 

He wasn’t paying any attention to the economic staff’s discussion. Normally, Jed would be asking questions and challenging theories. This type of meeting was usually a rowdy discussion of what Leo considered very esoteric language, but today Jed barely responded to the group.

“Mr. President, you have another appointment.”

“What? Oh, yeah. Sorry folks, we’ll have to continue this discussion later.” Jed stood up and returned to his desk. The group left without a Presidential acknowledgement, a highly unusual occurrence.

Leo waited until it was only the two of them in the room before he said anything.

“Mr. President, is there something wrong? You seem a bit distracted.”

Jed looked up from staring at his desk, trying to focus on what his Chief of Staff was saying.

“No, nothing’s wrong. About my next appointment? Who is it?”

“You don’t have one, sir. I needed an excuse to end the other meeting because you’re so distracted.”

“Yeah, sorry, Leo. It’s just something I don’t want to talk about right now.”

“Is something wrong with Abbey?”

“Uh, no. That’s not it. And like I said, I really don’t want to talk about it.”

“The New York Times article?”

“Yeah. But we need to handle it between the two of us.”

“Yes, sir. But you know I’m ready to listen whenever you need to talk.”

“Yeah. Right now, I just need to be alone for a minute.”

“Okay.” Leo took one more look and knew he had been dismissed. He turned and quietly closed the door behind him. 

Jed picked up the phone and buzzed the East Wing. “Abbey, we need to talk.”


	2. What Families Do

Chapter 2

“I can’t continue this way.  Your silence is deafening.”

 

“Well, you’re the one who said it.”

 

“I didn’t mean it.”

 

“Then you shouldn’t have said it.”

 

“Abbey, if I say I’m sorry then can we at least be civilized to each other?”

 

“Are you truly sorry?”

 

“No, but we need to talk about it.  Leaving it to fester doesn’t help the matter.”

 

“Jed, you called my family ‘idiots’.  In the past, I know you’ve joked about how crazy they are, but this is first time you have come right out and said they’re idiots.  You hurt me, Jed.  You hurt me deeply.”

 

“Well, considering what they said about me in the newspaper, how the hell did you expect me to react?”  Jed replied angrily.

 

Abbey sat where she was, no response crossing her lips.

 

“Let me just read you some of the article.”  He put his glasses on and picked up the paper.  “And I quote:

 

 

******

 

“President Bartlet has been a strong advocate for many years for various family issues.  Always positive about the strength of his own family, he has constantly judged others by that measure.  But no longer can he be the standard bearer he proposes to emulate.

 

The First Lady’s family has never been welcomed in his own house.  According to her brother and sister, they have never been welcomed at the White House or at the President’s personal farm in Manchester, New Hampshire.

 

Abigail Bartlet’s older brother, Thomas Barrington, and a younger sister, Virginia Wilson, in a recent interview told of a long standing family divide in which the President had not welcomed them to the White House since his first year in office and turns a cold shoulder to them during holiday celebrations at the Manchester Farm.

 

“President Bartlet has never given us the time of day.  We don’t get any invitations to family functions.  We have never been invited to the White House in the six years my sister has been there.”  Thomas Barrington continued, “He speaks so highly of family, but yet treats us like dirt.” 

 

The interview continued with a conversation with the First Lady’s younger sister, Virginia, also known as Ginnie.  “Jed Bartlet has rarely seen to our happiness.  I think he makes my sister happy, but since we so rarely see them, it’s hard to know for sure.  I see my nieces through the pictures Abbey sends, but I haven’t seen them in person for six years.”

 

 

*******

 

“Now do you understand why I’m so upset?  They’re lying.  Blatantly lying.  They’re damn idiots.  What did I do to piss them off?  They’ve received multiple invitations to come to Washington, but each time they’ve refused.  Your nieces and nephews have been down.  But Richard and Ginnie see us at the farm.  And then they go and give this type of interview.  Why did they say these things?  CJ is having fits.”

 

“Don’t you think you should worry about me first, then CJ?”

 

“Abbey, you don’t understand.  I stand for families and use us as an example.  This crap makes my whole platform a lie.”

 

“God damn it, Jed!  Our family is not a political platform, to be trotted out as a perfect family.  We have our share of troubles, just like every other family.”

 

Jed’s voice become sharper.  “Call your sister and brother.  Maybe their statements were taken out of context.  Find out what they really said and just have them FIX whatever the hell the problem is.”

 

“Don’t tell me what to do with my family!”

 

The two of them stared at each other, neither willing to back off their position.  

 

Eventually, Jed saw the sad look on his wife’s face and realized he had gone too far.  “I’m sorry.  I shouldn’t have said that.  But Abbey, please find out what’s wrong with them.”

 

Abbey got up, ready to leave.  “I’ll call them and ask them why.  I’ll listen to them first and make up my mind what to do.”

 

“It doesn’t make any sense why they should say these things.  They’re not true and they know it.”

 

Abbey started to leave, but turned back to say one more thing.  “I don’t know why they said it, but I will find out.  Trust me.”

 

“Just get it done.”

 

   


	3. What Families Do

Chapter 3

“Abbey, the writer wrote the truth.  We do feel like you and Jed have gotten too important to deal with us.”

 

“But Richard, this is bad for Jed, personally and politically.  You know that.  You knew that when you said it.  But most of all, you hurt me deeply when you said it.  You and Ginnie have been invited numerous times to the White House.  For both inaugurations, for holiday gatherings.  I know you have received many invitations directly from me personally for various State Dinners.  But each time you and Ginnie have refused to come, a new excuse each time.  So why did you say that we don’t care for you and Ginnie?”

 

Abbey was so confused about the interview.  It had caught her completely unaware and unprepared.  

 

CJ had called her early this morning when she got her early copy, asking her to explain her family’s actions.

 

Abbey and Jed had immediately dressed and had CJ come up to the Residence with a copy of the interview.

 

They both sat there stunned, unable to figure out why her family had said what they said.

 

That was when Jed called her family ‘idiots’ and stormed out of the room.  She was frozen in the chair, not knowing what to do, torn between her husband and her siblings.

 

Several times during the morning she had picked up the phone to call Richard and Ginnie, but each time put the phone back, not quite ready to confront them.  

 

Not ready until Jed had called her to the Oval Office.

 

“I still don’t understand why, Richard.  This is so unlike you and Ginnie.  Neither one of you have ever had a bad thing to say about Jed.  So why now?  You come to the farm for Christmas and Thanksgiving.  But yet you say that Jed doesn’t give a damn about you.  I just don’t understand.”

 

The conversation paused while someone spoke to her brother in the background.  Abbey heard her brother angrily say “I will.” 

 

“Richard, is someone there with you?”

 

“Just a friend.  Abbey, this conversation is going nowhere.  We might as well end it.”

 

“I want to talk with Ginnie.”

 

“Go ahead.  Call her.  But her story will be the same.”

 

By now, Abbey’s tears were forming.  “I just don’t understand this, Richard.  I’ll talk to you later.  Bye.”

 

“Bye, Abbey.  Come home when you can.”  The phone quickly went dead.

 

“Okay, just hang up on me big brother.  Add insult to injury,” as Abbey stared at the quick disconnect.

 

Abbey dialed her sister’s house.  When the answering machine picked up, she left a message for her to call the White House family number when she got home.

 

Placing the phone down, she stared at the wall for a few minutes.  The conversation with her brother had left her more confused than ever.

 


	4. What Families Do

Chapter 4

Late that night, Jed finally left the office and came upstairs.  He found Abbey in the kitchen, fixing a sandwich.

 

“You hungry?”

 

“Yeah.  Starved.  Leo just kept the paperwork coming and I didn’t get a chance to eat.”

 

“How about a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?  We have some grape jelly and your favorite crunchy peanut butter.”

 

“Sound’s good.  Let me go change and I’ll be back.”

 

Shortly Jed returned, dressed in blue jeans and his usual Norte Dame sweatshirt.  He had poured a scotch for him and a glass of white wine for Abbey.

 

“Here you go,” as he offered her the wine glass. 

 

“Thanks.”

 

He leaned on the cabinet, waiting for Abbey to complete his sandwich.

 

“Did you talk with your sister?”

 

“No, I called her three more times and the machine picked up each time.  Usually, she would call me right back, so this is a little strange.  But then Richard probably told her that I wasn’t very happy.  Jed, I just can’t believe they would do this.  I know it’s in print, and all hell will break loose tomorrow, but it just doesn’t make sense.”

 

“Well, we’ll get through it.  As any political storm, there will be an explosion and then it will disappear under the weight of a new story, a new scandal.”

 

Grabbing his sandwich, Jed turned to leave the kitchen.  “Come one, let’s go relax and enjoy our meal.”

 

Abbey smiled.  “Yes, our caviar and fine liqueur.”

 

Jed reached around to slap her on her rear.  “Yes, my Queen, you first.”  

 

Laughter filled the hall as they made their way to the bedroom.

 

“Night, guys,” as the door closed.  Both agents knew that although the First Couple was in for the evening, it sounded like they were not ready for sleep.  It would take a while for that.

 

 


	5. What Families Do

Chapter 5

Jed and Abbey were sound asleep when the phone rang at two.  

 

Abbey, who had been cuddled in her husband’s arms, flipped over so the light wouldn’t disturb her.

 

Jed groaned, but reached for the light and then the phone.

 

“Yeah, Leo?” automatically responding to the most likely caller.

 

“No, it’s me, Uncle Jed.  David.  Is Aunt Abbey there?”

 

“David, what’s wrong?”  Jed was instantly awake at the sound of his nephew’s voice.

 

“I need to speak with Aunt Abbey.  Is she there?” 

 

By this time, Jed could tell that David was getting frantic to talk with his aunt.

 

“Yeah, David.  Just a minute.”

 

Jed turned around to rouse Abbey.  “Abbey, it’s David.  He sounds very upset.  Here.”

 

Jed handed her the portable phone, anxious to know what was happening.

 

“David, what’s wrong?  Is it your father?  Is he okay?”  Based on the tone of David’s voice Abbey realized quickly that something really bad had happened.

 

“Oh, Aunt Abbey.  I don’t know how to tell you this.”  David broke down, sobbing into the phone.

 

“What’s wrong, David?”

 

“Dad’s dead.”

 

**************

 

Abbey was still staring at the phone.  

 

David had finally hung up after promising Abbey that he would call back as soon as he had additional information.  

 

“What’s wrong?”  

 

Abbey looked at her husband, shock registering on every square inch of her face.

 

“Richard was murdered.  At his house.  David said that it looked like it had happened mid-afternoon.  That was shortly after we talked.  David had called and called and when he got no response, knowing his father should be at home, had finally gone over to the house, only to find him on the living room floor.  He had been shot twice.”

 

“Oh, Abbey, I’m so sorry.”  He opened his arms and she fell into it, needing the comfort of his arms and his words.

 

“He was murdered.  Richard.  I can’t believe it.  Why?  He was sixty-five years old.  He was a school teacher, Jed.  He didn’t have enemies.  There wasn’t a bad bone in his body.”

 

“How did Ginnie take it?”

 

“David can’t reach her.  I hope to God she’s okay.  But why wouldn’t she be at home at 2 o’clock in the morning?  And she should have called me back tonight.  Jed, I’m worried.”

 

“Let me call Leo and see what he can find out.  When will you be leaving?”

 

“In the morning.  I guess Ron had better arrange transportation.  I need to be there to know what’s happening.  I’ll stay at Ginnie’s.  Maybe some time together with my family will help me find a reason for all of this.”

 

“Abbey, I wish I could come with you.  You know that, don’t you?”

 

She leaned into her husband’s arms.  The arms that always made her feel safe and secure.  Her shelter from life’s storm.  “Yes, I know that.  But right now, I think I need to be there alone.  Your entourage would just be too overwhelming.  I’ll call you when arrangements have been made.”

 

Her calm exterior melted.  Sobbing, she laid her head on Jed’s chest.  Just then she realized that her brother was gone.  Forever.

 


	6. What Families Do

Chapter 6

Later that morning, on the Air Force jet going to Massachusetts, Abbey had time to reflect on what had happened in the last couple of hours.

 

David had called back to say that the police had found Ginnie’s house empty, with no indication of where she had gone.  Her purse and car keys were still there.  The answering machine was full of messages, the earliest one dating back three days.

 

Leo had talked with the head of the Massachusetts State Police and found out what they were planning to do about the First Lady’s missing sister.  An All Points bulletin had been issued with Ginnie’s picture on it.  Abbey shivered, as her mind raced to determine what had happened to her sister.  Ginnie’s two children, Mary and Tom, had been notified of their mother’s missing status and had driven to Fall River from their homes in Boston.

 

No new information was available on Richard’s murder.  The police found only his fingerprints in the house.  The house had not been broken into, so whoever did this Richard had allowed in.  

 

It was during the second conversation with David that Abbey told him of the strange voice she had heard during their call.  David thanked her and promised to let the police know this news.

 

Abbey was confused.  First the article, then the strange phone call.  Ginnie missing.  Richard’s murder.  There were just too much strange things happening all at once.

 

After the jet landed in Fall River, Abbey made her way to the waiting black Suburban, flanked by three of her agents.  Ron had been hesitant at first to even let her come, but eventually agreed to it by insisting on increasing the number of agents, and telling her and the President that she was to have one with her at all times.  

 

If somebody was targeting the First Lady’s family, then Abbey was at risk as well.  Away from the security of the White House and going directly into a murder and a missing person’s case was a security nightmare.  He insisted that she stay at a more secure location at night.  She would be free to move around during the day with appropriate security, but at night Abbey had to stay away from her sister’s house.  

 

It was enough to turn Ron’s hair gray.  But Abbey had insisted to be allowed to be with her nieces and nephews.  They needed family and she was determined to be there for them.

 

*********

 

Abbey walked up the front stairs to her sister’s house.  The screen door squeaked open and out walked Mary and Tom.  

 

“Oh, Aunt Abbey.  We’re so glad you’re here.”  Abbey stretched out her arms, pulling Mary close to her and smiling at her nephew.

 

“Any word?”

 

Mary shook her head.  “No, nothing.  The police have no leads.  Nothing they can move forward on.”

 

Abbey gently led her niece through the door and into the living room.  Sitting down on the sofa, she hugged Mary for a while.  Her brown eyes reflected the fear and the stress that they were all experiencing.  Abbey looked into her nephew’s eyes, again the rich chocolate brown of his mother.

 

“She’ll be found.  I know that.  We just need to have hope.”  Even as Abbey spoke those words, she herself was having trouble believing them.

 

“How are David and Ann doing?”  She looked at Mary, then at Tom.

 

“Not good.  Not good at all.  They’re making arrangements for the service, then they’ll be dropping by here.  The police don’t want anyone at Uncle Richard’s house right now.  

 

“Great.  We need to be here together as a family.”

 

 

 


	7. What Families Do

Chapter 7

A couple of hours later, Abbey and Jed were talking on the phone.

 

“No more news yet, Jed.  It’s like she had just disappeared off the face of the earth.  The kids are taking it hard.  I wouldn’t expect less.”

 

“Has your nephew completed the arrangements yet?”

 

“Richard’s arrangements have been made, but his body needs to be…Oh, God, Jed.”  She broke into sobs.  “His body, his body.  He’s gone, Jed.  My big brother, the one who I always knew would be there for me.” 

 

Jed knew that Abbey didn’t want an answer.  “We’ll find out what’s going on.  I promise you that.  Listen, I have to go but I’ll call later.  I love you Abbey, just remember that.”

 

“Thanks.  I love you too.”

 

As Abbey hung up the phone, she noticed the pictures on the mantel.  Pictures of them as children, of Ginnie’s kids at various stages of their lives, an old picture of Ginnie and Tom, her late husband.  Happier times.  They only served to increase Abbey’s anxiety over the fate of her sister.

 

She walked back to the kitchen.  Mary and Ann were trying to fix lunch, but their tears were mixing with the tuna fish.

 

“Here, girls, let me help you.”  Abbey took over the salad preparation as the two cousins sat down at the kitchen table.

 

“Ann, how’s your mother doing?”

 

Sarah had divorced Abbey’s brother almost ten years ago.  It had almost destroyed him.  She had taken the two children and moved to Boston and then married a professor at Harvard less than four months later.

 

“She’s upset.  She didn’t harbor any ill will toward Dad.  She just said it never worked out for them.”

 

Ann paused.  “Why, Aunt Abbey?  I just want to know why my father was murdered.”

 

“Ann, hon, I do too.  But we don’t know that yet.  But I’m sure the FBI is going to get to the bottom of it.”

 

“I have to know why.”

 

“Yeah.  Me too.”  

 

A brief silence passed as the three women were lost in their private thoughts.  

 

“By the way, I want to ask you both a question.”  Abbey walked over to the table and sat down.  “Did either of you know about the article that came out today in the New York Times?  The one in which Richard and Ginnie complained that Jed and I didn’t care for them.  That we had gotten self-important after going to Washington.”

 

The girls looked at their aunt with surprise.  “That’s not true.  We certainly don’t feel that way.  You and Uncle Jed have always invited our families to Washington and made us feel welcomed.”

 

Mary continued.  “I love you and Uncle Jed.  You’ve always been willing to host us.  I don’t think Mom believes that.  She couldn’t.  It has to be a misinterpretation.”

 

“Ann, what about your Dad?  I talked to him yesterday, apparently shortly before he was killed, and he gave me this song and dance about how Jed and I have basically turned our backs on your family.”

 

Ann looked at her aunt in shock.  “I don’t know where he got that idea.  In fact, he always spoke highly of you and Uncle Jed.  He never went to Washington because he didn’t like the hassle, but he had no problem taking us to the farm in Manchester.  No problem at all.”

 

Abbey shook her head.  “It just doesn’t make sense.  So many things just don’t compute.”

 

   

 

 


	8. What Families Do

Chapter 8

The next day, still without any hard leads, Abbey asked to take a walk by the river to clear her head.  But her agent disagreed.

 

“Mrs. Bartlet, I don’t think it’s a good idea.”  Agent Hastings, the lone female agent who had made the trip, was expressing her concern for the First Lady’s safety.

 

“Are you going to stop me?”  Abbey stopped abruptly when realized how sharp she sounded.  “I’m sorry.  You haven’t done anything wrong.  It’s just that I need some time by myself and some fresh air to clear my mind.”

 

“Ma’am.  Our job is to take precautions to protect you.  If you want to walk, just give us sometime to clear the area.”

 

“Sure.  Just let me know when I can go.”

 

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

Within the hour, Abbey was walking along the Fall River and taking in the changing air.  As she walked, she noted the red maples which were bursting with their fall colors.  Breathing in the crisp air, she was lost in deep thought.  Wondering how this all could happen.  And only hoping that Ginnie was still alive.

 

Her agent walked a respectful distance behind her, making sure she was in constant view.  Another agent drove the Suburban along side the walking path.

 

Abbey’s head was full of questions.  Her sister still missing, her brother dead, the article full of so many lies.  CJ had tried to reach the writer, but the only information she had been able to get was that he was on vacation and couldn’t be reached.

 

Still lost in her thoughts, Abbey didn’t see the two men approaching her from the opposite direction.  Her agent did see them and moved to intercept her protectee before the men reached her.

 

Before Abbey knew what was happening, a ‘pop’ was heard and her agent fell.  The two men grabbed the First Lady and overwhelmed her with their strength.  Before the agent following in the Suburban could react, Abbey was thrown in the back of a dark sedan, pinned between her kidnappers.  The tires squealed as the driver hit the gas.  

 

The agent in the Suburban immediately notified base and gave chase.  The driver of the Suburban tried to close the distance, but the black sedan was able to increase the speed and distance.  Abbey looked back to see the Suburban losing ground and her rescue getting more and more improbable.  

 

Shortly, the sedan turned into a warehouse and the door was lowered behind them.

 

“Get out!”  

 

Abbey was pulled from the car and shoved into the back of a van.  

 

“You won’t win.  My husband won’t negotiate with terrorists.”

 

One of the men laughed.  “Do you think we’re terrorists?  That’s a joke.”

 

“Well, you must be.  Why else would you want me?”

 

“Mrs. Bartlet, we have an agenda that’s for sure.  And you’re our insurance policy.  And that’s all I’m going to say.  Put your hands behind your back.”

 

Abbey did as he had ordered.  Until there was a chance of escape, there was no reason not to cooperate.  She knew the Secret Service and every law enforcement agency in the state of Massachusetts was already on high alert.

 

Her hands were tied behind her back and a gag placed over her mouth.  The door slammed and the van moved, moved away from the location which shortly would be swarming with police and security forces.

 

*****************

 

Leo and Ron entered the Oval Office, each with grim looks on their faces.

 

Jed saw them entering from the Chief of Staff’s office so he knew whatever they had to tell him was not going to be good news.  Anytime Leo and Ron came together, trouble usually followed.

 

“Yes?”  Jed looked at them, waiting for the words to come.

 

Ron went first.

 

“Mrs. Bartlet has been kidnapped in Fall River and we have an unconscious agent on the scene.”

 

Jed hesitated, but knew his next question.  “Is Abbey alive?”

 

“Yes, sir.  As far as we know.  She was when she was pulled into the black sedan which took her away from the scene.”

 

Jed stood up and started to pace.  Holding back his fears, for at least the time being, he turned and said, “Ron, I think you need to start at the beginning.”

 

“Yes, sir.”  Ron explained what little they knew.  As he was completing the brief conversation, he raised his hand to the ear, a signal that he was getting a message of some kind.  

 

“Ron, tell me what you’re hearing.”  Jed’s anxiety was increasing by the second.

 

“Yes, sir.  We found the black sedan used in the kidnapping.  It’s empty.”

 

 

 


	9. What Families Do

Chapter 9

Abbey tried to keep her mind focused on where she was.  ‘I have to remember sounds and smells.  I have to know where they’re taking me.’

 

The drive seemed to go on forever.  Bumps and turns slid her across the vacant back of the van.  But bruises were a minor inconvenience as long as nothing worse happened.

 

Eventually, she felt the van come to a stop.  Bracing herself for the rough handling, she waited for someone to open the back doors.  She had heard the doors slam as the driver and passenger got out, but then there was no sound.  ‘Surely they wouldn’t leave me in here.  As they said, I’m their insurance policy.  They need me healthy.’

 

Abbey waited.

 

************

 

Jed waited.  

 

Waited to know what had happened to his wife.  What did the kidnappers want?  There had been no news for hours.  Ron had kept him informed of every finding, but there was so little new information.

 

“Leo, I should not have agreed to let her go.  Ron had his doubts and I should have insisted that she stay here.”

 

“Sir, could you have really stopped her?  I mean it is her family.”

 

Jed grinned at Leo as he replied sarcastically, “Sure.  I can stop my wife from doing anything.”

 

“Yeah, right.”

 

“You know the same woman, don’t you Leo?”

 

“Yes, sir.  And the only way to have stopped her from going would have been to tie her to the bed.”

 

“Well, that would have been more fun.”

 

Leo knew he had no response for that statement.

 

After a short pause, Jed got serious again. “What do they want with her?  I mean her sister is missing, her brother is dead.  What the hell is going on?”

 

Leo could see the fear increase in Jed’s face as each minute ticked by.  Wrinkles became more pronounced.  His whole demeanor had changed from one of confidence to one of uncertainty.  Without knowing about Abbey, he was off-balance.

 

“I don’t know, Jed.  The Times article is apparently the link to all this.  You say that her brother had, in the past, expressed appreciation for all that you had done for him, but then this article was published with the opposite feelings.  So somehow, the article holds the key.”

 

“Yeah.  There has to be something we’re missing.  The article holds the secret.”

 

 


	10. What Families Do

Chapter 10

As the door of the van opened, the same two men that had grabbed her in Fall River pulled Abbey out, took off her gag, and pushed her along.  

 

Her heart beat faster.  “Where am I?  What’s happening?  What are you going to do with me?”  

 

But she got no response as she made her way on the uneven stone steps.  The moonless night made her stumble a couple of times, but the men would catch her before she fell and get her walking again.

 

Abbey heard ocean waves breaking on shore and the smell of salt air.  But if she still was in Massachusetts, it was very little help.  Massachusetts had over twenty-seven hundred square miles of coast line and hundreds of islands.  That is if she was still in the state.

 

Shoving her up the front stairs, they motioned her in the house and down the hall.  Opening a door, they stopped her and untied her hands.  They then pushed her inside a dark room and slammed the door behind her.  

 

As she heard the door lock snap into place, she tried to get her eyes accustomed to the dark.  Stepping into the darkened room, her leg touched something soft.  

 

“Who’s here?”

 

“Abbey, is that you?” 

 

“Ginnie!  Oh my God!  Are you okay?”

 

Abbey fell on her knees, searching for her younger sister.

 

As their arms met, each woman hugged the other.  Tears of joy fell from their eyes.

 

“Ginnie.  Are you hurt?”

 

“No.  A little bruised from the ride, but nothing major.”

 

“Yeah, me too.”  Abbey sat down next to her sister, holding her hand, verifying what she was seeing.

 

“How have you been treated?”

 

“Well, I’m been kidnapped.  Forced against my will to come here, wherever here is.  But they’ve given me water and food.  Not the best, but certainly enough to keep me going.  Isn’t that somewhat contradictory?”

 

Abbey smiled in the darkness.  Her sister was just fine.  “I was told that I was an insurance policy.  So they, whoever 'they' are, have a reason to keep us healthy.”

 

“What day is it?  I’ve lost track of the time.”

 

“Tuesday.”

 

“I was taken last Friday.  Does anybody know I’m gone?”

 

“Of course.  Your family is very concerned about you.  And I guess mine is the same way by now.  Do you why you were taken?”

 

“No.  I was taking out the garbage when I was grabbed and pushed into a van, driven a distance and then put in this room.  That’s where I’ve been.  Have you seen Richard?”

 

Abbey caught her breath.  She took her sister’s hand.  “Richard’s dead.  He was murdered two days ago.”

 

“NO!  Richard’s dead?  No Abbey.  He can’t be.”  Ginnie broke down into deep sobs.  

 

Abbey placed her arms around her sister, trying to help her deal with the tragic news.  “Shh, Ginnie.  It’ll be fine.”

 

Tears fell from Abbey’s eyes, as she too remembered her brother and the fact that he would no longer be a part of her life.

 

The two women sat there and let the tears wash down their faces, knowing that for now, there was nothing else to do.

 

 

 


	11. What Families Do

Chapter 11

“Mr. President, I need more information from you about the article.”

 

Ron was standing in front of the President’s desk.

 

“Okay. The first thing you have to know is that nothing in this article is true.  In fact, it couldn’t be further from the truth.  Abbey’s brother and sister have refused invitations to the White House, but Abbey’s nieces and nephews have come down.  And we see Richard and Ginnie either at Christmas or Thanksgiving, or both.”  

 

Ron nodded.  “The article goes on to discuss the Families First bill currently before Congress.  Why do you think this bill has been singled out?”

 

Leo spoke.  “Sir, you don’t think that all this has to do with one bill?  How?  I mean, almost every family organization in the country has publicly supported your position.”

 

Jed shrugged his shoulders.  “I don’t know, but I sure as hell want to find an answer as soon as possible.  Leo, talk with Senator Marks.  He’s been the strongest and most verbal opponent to the bill.  Surely he wouldn’t take such extreme measures just to have me veto it.”

 

Both Ron and Leo turned to look at the President as he made his comment.  A United States Senator arranging the kidnapping of a member of the President’s family?  That was unthinkable.  That went way beyond acceptable values.

 

“Mr. President, surely the Senator wouldn’t do something like this, do you?  I mean….”  Leo couldn’t finish his statement.

 

But it only took one more second for both men to leave the Oval Office, determined to investigate even the wildest possibility.

 

Jed sat down in his chair, looking out the window, but not really seeing.  His thoughts were many miles away.  His thoughts were focused on only one person.

 

***************

 

Later, Jed returned to the Residence with thoughts of Abbey still racing through his mind.  

 

‘Was she missing him as much as he was missing her?’

 

He had talked to the girls but had no news to tell them.  No note, no demands.  Nothing.  

 

He picked up her robe, thrown casually over her chair, smelling the mixture of scents.  He walked over to the dresser and picked up the wedding picture taken almost forty years ago.  A happy, smiling Abbey looked back at him.  He took his finger and kissed it.  Pressing it against her face, he started to pray.  Pray that soon she would be safe in his arms, safe in his bed.  

 

 


	12. What Families Do

Chapter 12

The next morning, after a sleepless night, Jed was still pacing in his private study when Leo and Ron knocked.  

 

“Ron?  Leo?  News about Abbey?”  He was hopeful that the morning had brought some news.  Any news.

 

“Yes, sir.  We have a note.  It was delivered to your sister-in-law’s house early this morning.  The police faxed us a copy.”

 

“What does it say?  Did it contain a picture?”

 

“No picture.”  Jed’s face showed his disappointment.

 

“Let me read you the note.

***

 

"Mr. President, we have the First Lady and her sister.  Sorry about her brother, but he fought us.  Bury the Families First bill and you’ll see both women, alive and well.  If you don’t, well, let’s just say they’ll take a long trip.  Don’t comment on this publicly or else, for sure they’re gone.”

 

***

Jed sat down hard.  Looking at the two men, his eyes reflected the pain of his heart.  “How do I know she’s still alive?”

 

Ron answered. “We don’t, sir.  Right now, we need to believe that she is and find her.  The FBI, along with the Secret Service, is working closely with the Massachusetts State Police.  We took the man who delivered the note into custody this morning, but so far he continues to claim that someone paid him to bring the note to Mrs. Wilson’s house.  But we’re continuing to interrogate him.”

 

Jed nodded and turned to Leo.  “What did Senator Marks have to say?”

 

“He was appalled at the even the insinuation that he had something to do with Abbey’s disappearance.  Yes, he hates you for pushing this bill through over his very strong objections, but he swears he’s in no way associated with Abbey’s disappearance.”

 

“Do you believe him?”

 

Leo nodded.  “Yes, I do.  Jim is an honorable man and a family man and I don’t think he could condone this.  He seemed very upset that he would even be accused of such an action.”

 

Jed nodded and rubbed his hands over his face.  “We have to find her.  We have to.”

 

“Yes, sir, and we will.  We will.”  Leo only hoped he could keep that promise.

 

 


	13. What Families Do

Chapter 13

By the next day, the lack of information was killing him.  In spite of frequent updates, there really wasn’t any news to report.  The press had descended upon Fall River and had attempted to set up camp across from Ginnie’s house.  But Ginnie’s children had requested that the police move the press away so they could have some semblance of privacy during this very stressful time.  Their Bartlet cousins had made their way to Fall River as well.  ‘Strength in numbers’ as Zoey had called it.

 

At the White House, Jed was restless.  Tired after another sleepless night, he had a headache.  Taking two Advil, he lay down on the bed, but sleep wouldn’t come.  Tossing and turning, his thoughts went back to Abbey.

 

‘Where was she?’

 

‘Was she hurt?’

 

‘Was she alive?’  

 

He felt her life force.  She had to be still alive.  If not, he would know.  No doubt, he would know.

 

A knock on the bedroom door brought him back to the present.

 

“Come in.”

 

The door opened and Leo and Ron came in.  

 

But this time they were smiling.

 

Jed jumped out of bed, desperately wanting good news.

 

“Do you have her?”

 

“No. sir.  Not yet.  But we think we know where she is.”

 

“Where?”

 

“Plum Island.”

 

“Plum Island?  Our family has been there a few times for vacation.  It’s far enough away from Fall River to be a logical place to hide and it probably doesn’t have many people on it at this time of year.  Why do you think Plum Island?”

 

Ron spoke first.  “The man who delivered the note finally told us that he had met someone just a few miles from there with the note and instructions on where to deliver it.”

 

“Do you have a description of that man?”

 

“Yeah.  A pretty good one.  Once the messenger realized how much trouble he was in and the fact that he could do some significant time for being an accessory to kidnapping the First Lady, he told us whatever we wanted to know.”

 

Jed moved toward the door.  “Let’s go.”

 

“No, sir.  Not yet.  We have some men checking the place out right now.”

 

“I’m not waiting for an answer.  This is your best lead, right?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Then let’s go.”

 

“Sir, I think you should wait until we have more news and…”

 

Jed had already left the bedroom.  Leo smiled.  As the other two men left, Leo said to Ron, “I told you he would beat us to the helicopter.”

 

Ron just let the President run ahead of him.  He knew there was no stopping the President when it came to his wife or any of his family, for that matter.  Leo brought up the rear as they made their way to Marine One.

 

“Hang on, Abbey.  We’ll be there real soon.”

 

“Did you say something, sir?”

 

“Yeah, Leo.  A prayer.”

 

 

 


	14. What Families Do

Chapter 14

It took two hours for Air Force One to travel to Boston and Jed paced the complete trip.  Leo kept trying to get him to rest, but he constantly refused.  “Not until I know Abbey is okay.”

 

In the meantime, federal agents had been investigating the properties on Plum Island and had narrowed the possibilities to three houses.  One had been rented to a family, who had unexpectedly left after just one day.  It was searched and determined to be vacant.  The second belonged to a full-time resident and had been broken into three days ago.  That house was also vacant while the owners were dealing with the paperwork.

 

The third, facing the ocean, had been rented by two men a week ago, who said they were there for a fishing vacation, but had not been seen anywhere near the charter fishing boats.  A quick survey of the captains of the charter boats had indicated that no one fitting their description had even attempted to charter a trip.

 

By the time the President had transferred to a military helicopter for the short trip from Boston to Plum Island, the agents on-scene were concentrating their focus on the third house.

 

“Mr. President, you need to stay here while we investigate.  This third house seems to be our best bet and I don’t need for you to get in the middle of whatever happens.  We don’t know if the two men are armed and for your safety, we need you out of direct fire, if it comes to that.”

 

“Ron, I’ll do it on one condition.”

 

Ron looked at Leo, and then back at his boss.  “Yes?”

 

“Find her and bring her home.  Bring her to me, no matter what shape she’s in.”

 

“That, sir, I’ll be glad to agree with.”  

 

For the first time in two days, Jed had hope that Abbey would be found.  He only hoped it wasn’t too late. 

 

 


	15. What Families Do

Chapter 15

Abbey and Ginnie waited.  Their ‘hosts’ had given them crackers and bottled water.  They had been allowed to use the bathroom whenever they needed.  Both Abbey and Ginnie were relived that as kidnappings go, this one was fairly benign.

 

Ginnie talked about what had happened with the article.  She had indeed talked with a man who said that he had White House permission to interview the First Lady’s family.  However, she and Richard had both praised their relationship with the President and the First Family.  Completely opposite from what had been portrayed in the article.  

 

She had talked to Richard, just hours before she was kidnapped and he seemed fine.  Of course, she didn’t know what had happened since until Abbey had arrived.

 

“I’ll never forget my big brother, Abbey.  Although he was six years older, he always protected me.  He helped me so much.”

 

“Remember the snowball fight, when he was ten and I was six?  How he picked me up and threw me in the snowbank.”  Abbey smiled at the memory.

 

“Yeah, and then we laid down and made snow angels.”

 

“Remember your prom date, that nerd from Boston?”

 

“Yeah.  Richard met him at the door with a list of do and don’ts.  Of course, the don’ts covered two whole pages.”

 

Both women laughed as they remember the shocked expression on Abbey’s date face.

 

“Yeah.  I never heard from him again.”  Both women laughed.

 

“Remember how depressed Richard got when Sarah divorced him and took the children to Boston?”

 

“Yeah.  You weren’t here all that much but I thought at times he might do something stupid.  I’m so glad he was able to work through it and be involved in David’s and Ann’s life.  And when they moved back to Fall River to raise their families Richard couldn’t get any happier.”  

 

Both women were quiet as they remembered their older brother in their own way.

 

 


	16. What Families Do

Chapter 16

As they paused, Abbey heard some noise coming from the hall outside the door.

 

“Lock the Door!”  

 

“Where’s my gun?”

 

“Stay away from the windows.”

 

Abbey smiled.  “Sis, I think the cavalry has arrived.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Just stay by my side.  And don’t panic if the door crashes open.  The rescue party is here.”

 

Abbey and Ginnie sat in the dark, hearing the screaming in the house, waiting for the outcome.

 

Two brief gunshots were heard and then silence.

 

“Mrs. Bartlet, are you here?”

 

“In here, Ron!”

 

The door crashed open and in the light from the hall, the tall Chief of Presidential Security was outlined.

 

Abbey and Ginnie stood, squinting in the light flooding in from the hall.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Yes, Ron, we’re fine.  Just get us out of here.”

 

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

Both women were led to the front porch where Abbey heard him before she saw him.

 

“Abbey!  Abbey!  Are you okay?”

 

She smiled as she saw her husband running across the lawn, his hair flying, and his suit jacket wide open.

 

She hurried down the steps, just as anxious to be in his arms.  

 

They met and hugged each other tightly.  Jed’s hands started checking Abbey out, trying to make sure she was okay.

 

“Jed, you need to stop this.  I’m fine and it might look like you’re trying to have your way with me.”

 

Both of them laughed.

 

“I’ll have my way with you, but maybe not right now.”  He leaned over and gently kissed her lips.  “I’m so glad you’re okay.  I was so worried.”

 

“I know, Jed.  But truly, I’m okay.  And look who was here with me.”  She gestured toward the porch where Ginnie still stood, surveying the emotional reunion of the First Couple.

 

“Ginnie!  Are you okay?”  Jed and Abbey walked back to the porch.  He pulled his sister-in-law into a tight hug.

 

“Yes, Jed.  I’m fine.  The men took good care of both of us.  But I’m still glad to be out of there.”

 

“Yeah, I am too.  Come on.  Let’s get out of here.  I have a feeling there’s some children that need to see both of you.”

 

Together, the three of them walked back to helicopter and boarded.  After getting the passengers settled, the chopper lifted and turned for home.  This time with everyone on board, safe and sound.

 

 


	17. What Families Do

Chapter 17

A half-hour later the helicopter landed at the Fall River airport and the passengers transferred to the black Suburban waiting on the tarmac. 

 

As they were driven back to Ginnie’s house, Abbey asked Jed their main question.  “I’m curious, Jed.  Why were we taken?  And my brother…”  Abbey paused trying to control her emotions.  “Have you found out why Richard was killed?”

 

Jed squeezed her hand and looked briefly at Ginnie.  “We don’t know the exact reason or how it came about.  All I know it has something to do with this Families First bill currently in Congress.  Leo and Josh are working, trying to find out more details.  Hopefully, they will have some more information soon.”

 

Ginnie looked at her brother-in-law.  “Thanks, Jed.  For everything.  I told Abbey that neither Richard nor I have ever felt anything but love and support from you and your family.  I haven’t seen the article, but Abbey told me it was very negative.  I’m so sorry.  If you want me to give an interview, just pick the time and place.  I don’t want this to hurt you politically in any way.”

 

“Thanks, Ginnie.  We’ll see about that interview.  Right now, I think there’s some children that need you more.”

 

The motorcade pulled up to the two-story frame house.  The screen door opened, and Tom and Mary flew down the stairs, eager to see their mother in person.  Behind them, their Bartlet cousins weren’t very far behind.

 

Barely out of the car, Ginnie was smothered by her children.  Abbey, coming out behind her, was also smothered by her three girls.  Laughs and tears followed this joyous reunion.

 

On the porch stood David and Ann, tears forming in their eyes, knowing they would never have such a joyous reunion with their father.

 

Abbey and Ginnie saw them and pulled away from their reunion.  

 

Walking to the stairs, they both opened their arms, more than willing to share their love with the two other children.  Soon, there wasn’t a dry eye anywhere around.

 

The group finally made their way into the house, to the living room where Mary and Ann sat on each side of Ginnie, still holding her hands.

 

“Girls, believe me I’m fine.  Tired and I could use a shower, but I’m fine.”  Turning to her niece and nephew, she tried to smile.  “Ann, David, I’m so sorry about your Dad.  I just want you to know that I’ll be here for you both if you need me for anything, anything at all.”

 

Abbey stood up and walked over to her nephew.  Placing her hand on his shoulder, she looked into his eyes, so much like his father’s.  “Jed and I feel the same way.  Whatever you need, you just ask.  We’re family and that’s what families do for each other.”

 

 


	18. What Families Do

Chapter 18—Two weeks later

Two weeks later

 

“Jed, you never told me what Ron’s final report said.”

 

“You were so involved with Richard’s funeral that I didn’t want to bother you with it.”  

 

“Okay, but tell me now.”

 

Jed walked over to his briefcase.  “Here, read it for yourself.”

 

Abbey eagerly opened the thin report and began to read.  An extreme, liberal group had been found to be behind the kidnapping and murder.  They had blackmailed the writer of the _Time_ article to fake the story in order to bring publicity to their cause.  Then they figured that having the President’s own family in harm’s way would make him bury the bill.  

 

She looked at Jed in alarm as she read the final section.  “Richard’s death didn’t have to happen.  Oh, Jed… how do I live with this?  How do I tell Ginnie that?”

 

He came over and sat down on the bed beside her.  “According to the investigation, the deal only was to hold you three as hostages until I changed my mind.  But somehow, Richard fought them at the house shortly after your phone call and he was killed.  At least that’s what the organizer said.  The two men that kidnapped you apparently shot Richard by accident.  That was never part of the plan.”

 

Jed knew that this news would affect Abbey deeply.  It would take time for her to deal with this grief.

 

“But the agent, why was she killed?”

 

“She wasn’t.  The organizer, who by the way is in jail and won’t be heard from for a long time, said that his men had to get you any way they could and the agent had to be put out of commission.  She was shot with a drugged needle and, according to Ron, will recover completely.”

 

He hugged and kissed her gently.  “I love you Abbey.  I feel guilty because these people did this because of me.  So let’s help each other.”

 

Looking into his eyes, Abbey responded, “That’s what families do for each other, Jed.  That’s what families are for.”

 

 

THE END

 


End file.
